Out of Place
by pinkpc
Summary: Arielle Vassar has attended the Beauxbatons school in France until now, when her strict mother tells her that she will attend Hogwarts. Arielle's life has previously been quite luxurious, she lives on a grand estate north of Paris with her mother and olde
1. Default Chapter

Arielle Vassar woke up and pushed the white silk duvet off of her. It was a sunny late summer day, and school would be starting soon. Arielle attended the Beauxbatons school of Witchcraft and Wizardry, in the country of France, where she lived. Arielle was a beautiful girl of fourteen, her glossy dark hair was long and luxurious, and she had eyes as deep and blue as the ocean. Arielle had always been skinny, but not too skinny, she was often the envy of many girls she knew.

The Vassar's were a very well-off family, living on their estate north of Paris, near the ocean. Arielle had always enjoyed every luxury, never being deprived of anything that she had ever needed.

It was on this morning that Arielle opened her large window and let the cool ocean air blow into the room, swirling about in her dark hair. Arielle walked over to her bureau and quickly got dressed before heading though the hallway and down the grand staircase to have breakfast.

Once she had reached the breakfast room, Arielle's's mother, Olivia, and her sister, Jade were silently eating crepes.

"Bonjour Mama." Arielle said in greeting to her mother, who looked up with interest.

"Good Morning, Arielle, but you must remember, French at school, English at home." Olivia scolded, she had always been hard on both daughters, making sure that they were the toast of their friends and schools.

Jade Vassar glanced quickly at Arielle and then went back to her crepes. Jade looked a lot like Arielle, except her eyes were a shimmering green. The women in the Vassar family shared the same alluring looks and graceful figures.

Arielle sat down and helped herself to a crepe, cutting it into small pieces.

"Arielle," Olivia started "There is something I need to discuss with you." The words were heavy in the air, Arielle could sense that Jade knew what it was their mother needed to tell her. "I'm afraid that you will not be attending Beauxbatons this year-or any other in fact. I have found it...best for you to be attending the...Hogwarts school instead."

Arielle stared into the distance. She was angry of course, but since she was a little girl, Arielle had been taught not to share her real emotions. Questions were running up and down her mind, but she knew better than to question her mother. Ariellecouldn't do anything to change the situation, Olivia Vassar had led her family in the right direction for a very long time, and she was not about to mess things up. Arielle had lost her appetite, and got up from the table to retreat to her room.

"Yes Mama." She said quietly.

"Arielle, we will be leaving in three days time, I think the most productive thing to do would be to pack your things."

Arielle headed upstairs, clenching her fists. She threw open her french doors and stomped inside her pink domain. She flung herself on the bed and wept hysterically. How could her mother take her life and throw it out the window without flinching? Olivia Vassar was a beautiful and astute woman, wanting the best for herself and her family. She meant well, but nothing was ever good enough for her daughters. Arielle had also noticed that her elder sister, Jade, had not spoken much. _"There must be something she knows..."_Arielle thought to herself.

Arielle and Jade had been very close, Jade was seven years Arielle's senior, making Jade 21 years old. Together, they could deal with their overprotective mother.

As the hours waltzed past, and the packing for England got to be near completion, Arielle grew weary. It was early evening, and the sky was still a young blue for the time, but nonetheless she was tired. Arielle quickly dressed in a silk camisole nightgown and climbed under the covers of her ornate bed. Exhausted tears ran down her face as sleep finally overcame her.

That night, as the clock stuck eleven o'clock, Arielle awoke in a cold sweat. She slowly got out of bed and walked over to the open window. Dusk was proclaiming itself, and the periwinkles and pinks were settling on the sky like sugar. Arielle let the summer breeze through the open window sashay though her hair swiftly, cooling her hot cheeks. She leaned out the window and listened to the calming sound of crickets, sighing as she pondered her fate. _"And what will happen to me?" _She wondered as she turned around to look at herself in her heirloom mirror. The mirror, a gilded beauty passed on in the Vassar family was made of solid gold. At the top of the mirror, small winged angels flew above. Arielle stared at her reflection, her sensational blue eyes staring starkly at her.

Out of the corner of her eye, Arielle noticed a vanilla colored envelope with an elegant red seal on the wooden floor. Arielle curiously walked over and picked it up, running her fingers along the name. There was no address, the only indication of the sender was the name above the seal written in elegant black ink. Arielle struggled to see the name in the dark, and took out her wand from the her gown's pocket.

"Lumos." She whispered tentatively as a pale yellow light ignited on the tip of her wand. Arielle could now see the name perfectly. Arielle cocked an eyebrow with interest as a smile met her lips as the name _Malfoy_ came into view.


	2. Chapter 2

Arielle tentatively opened the letter, taking out a thick piece of parchment from inside the envelope. She carefully unfolded the letter, and read it's contents by the light of her wand.

Arielle had purchased her wand at Olivander's when she was eleven years old. Her mother had taken her to Diagon Alley to shop for school supplies before her first year at Beauxbatons. Most of her friends and classmates had purchased their things at La rue des violets enchantés, Paris secret magical shopping district. Arielle had remembered the day clearly.

Arielle, her mother, and Jade were walking hand in hand though Diagon Alley. Arielle, a pretty eleven year old child looked up at her mother as they walked through the dingy district.

"_Mama, why must we come here...I don't like it Mama."_ Arielle wrinkled her nose at the noisy pubs that they passed along the way, and shady shops boasting gruesome products.

"_Because, little one, it is the best, and we always have the best." _Olivia replied to her nervous daughter.

The family turned a corner and came to a small shop. The only indication that anything was there was a sign that simply read "Olivander's" in an old English font. The sign was rotted and hanging by one hinge above an old wooden door. Olivia pulled her two children up the few concrete steps to the door and knocked using the old brass knocker. The knocker hadn't hit the door before it opened harshly, revealing a small room, dimly lit by a few light bulbs hanging from strings on the ceiling. Olivia quickly ushered her children in as the door shut with a creak behind them.

Arielle blinked, adjusting her eyes to the light. The room had a musky, old smell of dust and history. It was then that Arielle noticed the man who had opened the door for them. Mr.Olivander was an ancient man, who stood tall and thin in the short room. His teeth were grayed and crooked, to math his wiry glasses that were perched on his small nose. His eyes were big and black, and Arielle could see only her reflection in them, not a sign of emotion.

"_Who do we have here today, Olivia?" _Mr.Olivander said in his rusty voice as he peered at Arielle.

Olivia brought Arielle from out behind her for Mr.Olivander. _"This is my youngest, Arielle. She will be starting at Beauxbatons this fall." _

Mr.Olivander nodded his head when he looked at Arielle, and then he noticed Jade surveying the room with familiarity. _"Ahhh, and this is Jade, is it not, Olivia?" _

"_Yes, Jade is entering her seventh year at Beauxbatons." _Olivia remarked as Jade smiled

politely at Mr.Olivander.

"_Yes, I remember it as if it were yesterday." _Mr.Olivander said as he saw the wand in Jade's pocket. _"Bloodwood wand. Ten and 3/4 inches long, the core of a griffin heartstring."_

Jade stared at Mr.Olivander, wondering how he could remember every wand he had ever sold.

"_Well, I suppose It is time to find one for Arielle." _As he said this, a tape measure flew out of his pocket and measured Arielle in peculiar places, between her nostrils etc. until it flew back into the hand of Mr.Olivander. _"Interesting."_ He said as he walked past shelves, grabbing a few selections off of each one. After he was finally finished, he came back over to Arielle and handed her a thin purple box. _"Try this one." _He told her as he watched her open the long box.

Arielle noticed the smoothness of this wand, and it felt cool in her fingers. She took it with her right hand and waved it around. Immediately, a swirl of violet smoke and glitter came out in a thin stream out of the tip of the wand.

"_Interesting indeed." _Mr.Olivander said. _"Very rarely do we have someone choose the right wand the first time. Your wand is very special indeed. Plain rosewood, nine and 3/4 inches long, core of a veela hair." _

Olivia smiled at Mr.Olivander, she had known him for a very long time indeed. She paid him quickly and thanked him, escorting her children out of the store.

As Arielle finished remembering that moment, she realized that she still had the letter from the Malfoy's in her hands. She had only met that family once, a long time ago, right around when she had first started Beauxbatons. It had been at a party at her house, and she remembers her mother introducing her to a little boy by the name of Draco. Arielle's mother was talking to Draco's mother, Narcissa. Narcissa was a tall woman, with platinum blonde hair tied tight in a bun on the top of her head. Her icy blue eyes sparkled with pride as she looked at her son. Arielle remembered Draco being a rather snotty child, not much fun to play with, and always pouting. He stuck awfully close to his mother, and Arielle could have cared less about him as she ran off to play with her other friends.

The invitation that Arielle held in her hand spoke of a party that was the following night. She had of course, no desire to go or associate with the Malfoys, but she didn't have a choice, she never did. After reading the letter again, Arielle touched the tip of her wand to the letter, catching it on fire. After most of it was burnt, she quickly extinguished it and placed the ashes in the garbage.

Arielle slid back under the covers of her bed, trying to sleep as long as she could to avoid the party the next day.


End file.
